historicafandomcom-20200222-history
Zhang Lu
'Zhang Lu '(?-216) was the founder of the Five Bushels Sect. Zhang Lu established a force throughout the area of Hanzhongjun. He was sent to flight by Cao Cao's army, but was praised for not having burned the granaries. After his surrender, he recieved the position of "Second General of the South". Biography Zhang Lu was the son of Zhang Heng, the leader of the Five Bushels Sect. When his father died, he inherited the sect, and he became a powerful warlord. He was later sent by Governor of Yi Province Liu Yan to attack the Later Han Governor of Hanzhong Su Gu, and after slaying his rival shaman Zhang Xiu and taking over his armies, Zhang Lu defeated Su Gu and became the new lord of Hanzhong, where the Five Bushels Sect had power. When Liu Yan died in 194 AD, he refused to listen to the orders of his son and successor Liu Zhang, who promptly had Zhang Lu's mother and family executed in revenge. Zhang Lu attempted once to invade Yi Province, but he was defeated. Nevertheless, Zhang Lu kept peace in Hanzhong, with rest stops and food being provided free of charge. Taxes and donations were used for the support of the common people, and his army was so strong that neither Cao Cao nor Li Jue could defeat him. He was made Governor of Hanzhong by the Later Han court, and he refused to declare himself a king, remaining loyal to the Han. Submission to Cao Cao In 211 AD, acting on the advice of his strategist Zhong Yao, Cao Cao planned an invasion of Hanzhong. However, he was delayed from doing so by the uprising in Liang Province by Han Sui and Ma Chao, who believed that he was instead going to invade Liangzhou. Cao Cao defeated them at the Battle of Tong Gate, and some of the survivors fled to the Qiang tribe, while some fled to Zhang Lu's service. Ma Chao, Ma Dai, and Hou Xuan decided to join Zhang Lu's forces, and Zhang Lu considered marrying his daughter to Ma Chao. Zhang Lu attempted to invade Yi Province in 212 AD, but Liu Zhang asked for assistance from lord Liu Bei of Jing Province, and his attack was defeated. In 214 AD, after many failed attempts to borrow Zhang Lu's troops to regain lost lands from Cao Cao, Ma Chao and Ma Dai left with their army and left to serve Liu Zhang to the south. Zhang Lu sent Yang Bo, the man who advised against him marrying his daughter to Ma Chao, to spy on Ma Chao as he headed to Liu Zhang - he was later killed by Ma Chao. However, Ma Chao's subordinates Hou Xuan and Pang De decided to stay and fight alongside Zhang Lu. A year later, Cao Cao again prepared to invade Hanzhong. This time, he did so, and although Zhang Lu considered surrendering twice, his mind was changed when, first, his brother Zhang Wei led his army into battle and was killed and, second, his adviser Yan Pu advised him to retreat to Bazhong so that he would have a position to negotiate from. Zhang Lu's army was assisted by reinforcements from Yi Province, now ruled by Liu Bei, but at the Battle of Yangping Gate, his army was totally defeated. He left behind his wealth and treasures, saying that they belonged to the country and not to him, and Cao Cao decided to allow him to peacefully surrender and made him "Second General of the South" in recognition of his kindness. His five sons were made marquises, and he married his daughter to Cao Cao's son Cao Yu. Not long after surrendering to Cao Cao, Zhang Lu served against Liu Bei during the battle of Hanzhong, in which Liu Bei sought to take control of his ancestor Liu Bang's lands. However, he fell ill and died in 216 AD. Category:Wei Category:Cao Cao Category:Zhang Lu Category:Generals Category:Chinese Category:216 deaths Category:Taoists Category:Religious leaders